Mana'o (episode)
Mana'o (Belief) is the 8th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Danny is shocked when he discovers that the murder victim is his former HPD partner and sets out to investigate the killing, only to run into roadblocks as Steve, Chin, and Kono begin expressing their doubts about Danny's former partner, and Danny's left stunned after learning that Internal Affairs was investigating Meka after suspecting that he might have been a dirty cop. Plot The body of Detective Danny Williams's former Honolulu Police Department partner, Detective Meka Hanamoa, is discovered at a lūʻau. Meka's widow, Amy Hanamoa, approaches Danny for help because she is worried something is going on with the investigation HPD isn't telling her. As Danny and his Hawaii Five-0 colleagues Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua dig into the case, the team learn that Meka's murder is being investigated by Internal Affairs of the HPD as they believe Meka was guilty of corruption. The investigating officer, Sergeant Cage, refuses to grant them access to the case files and has put the entire HPD under gag order, however Detective Kaleo discloses that Meka may have investigated the Ochoa cartel. Steve and Danny track down an art dealer who works for the cartel who tells them the time and place of his next meet with Emilio Ochoa, the head of the cartel. He also reveals that there is a leak in HPD, but that only Ochoo himself know the identity of the dirty cop. The team's findings increasingly incriminate Meka: he had booked a flight for one person to Singapore and concerned himself with wire transfers between Ochoa's shell corporation and an encrypted account in Singapore. After Steve and Kono openly suspect Meka of being the mole, Danny leaves angrily. Trying to prove Meka's innocence, Danny visits Sang Min in jail as he had a mole in HPD but Sang Min won't tell Danny anything unless he gets something in return. So the only chance at identifying the mole is capturing Ochoa. Unfortunately, the plan hits a snag when Detective Kaleo shoots Ochoa, claiming that he was solely acting in self-defense but evidence reveals that Kaleo shot Ochoa in cold-blood and also up close and personal. Steve and Danny confront Kaleo who is done for when Sang Min identifies him. Enraged, Danny attacks Kaleo. In return for identifying Kaleo Danny takes Sang Min to see his family. Sang Min is thankful and rejects the offe to talk to them as he thinks he caused them enough pain. A few days later and with Meka's name and good reputation stored, he is buried with full honors and with the entire HPD and Hawaii Five-0 Task Force also attending. Notes * This is one of the few times Danny Williams drives his own car, while Steve McGarrett is the passenger. * Steve seriously injures only 1 person * Danny's apartment has had a "facelift" since the pilot episode. Looks like walls were taken down to remove/open up a hallway and "expose" the kitchen to the living area with the pull out couch - along with new paint and various interior decorations (paintings, rugs, window treatments, etc.). Quotes Steve McGarrett: (to Danny) I'm so glad you're not a hothead. I would hate to work with someone like that. (In the speeding Camero Danny is driving down the busy streets) Steve McGarrett: Just for the record, if I pulled something like this, you'd read me the riot act about proper police procedure. Danny Williams: ' No, I'd probably just arrest you. ''(SCREAMING from the guy tied down to the hood of the car) '''Steve McGarrett: When compared to this, hanging a guy off a roof and throwing a guy in a shark cage is pretty tame. Danny Williams: ''' No, I disagree. The shark cage was way worse than this. '''Steve McGarrett: Well, whatever. You're wrong. I'm just saying to be clear, next time, I get a free pass. Okay? Danny Williams: This is about Meka. He would not move off to Singapore and leave his wife and his kid, you understand? I know that because he was my friend. He was my partner. Steve McGarrett: Right, but what is it you cops always say? - "Don't ignore the evidence." Danny Williams: Okay. All right, then let me ask you a question. Let's say IA accused me of skimming off a drug book. And they showed you a stack of evidence that suggests that I did it. Would you believe them? Steve McGarrett: No, I wouldn't. Danny Williams: Why not? (Steve makes a face and then the epiphany occurs.) Danny Williams: Exactly. Danny Williams: I appreciate you being here. I know you didn't know him. Steve McGarrett: I know you. Danny Williams: Thank you. Trivia * Danny wears his Newark PD uniform with Sergeant stripes to the funeral. Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)